School Daze
by Midori Jace
Summary: Heh heh heh... Ekaurii and Midori dumps the G-boyz in the worst hell-hole ever - THEIR CLASSROOM!!! Will they survive the insanity??? Will Wufei really win at Warhammer? or will Quatre? Will Heero run off with the computer freak? Read and find out!!


**Author's Note:** The first of many fics co-written by Ekaurii and Midori Jace. Be afraid, be very   
afraid. 

**Disclaimer: **We own dipsquat!!!!!!!!! 

**School Daze**

In a classroom with twenty students, the G-boyz suddenly appear out of nowhere and are seated at five empty desks. 

Midori: Yeah! My time vortex worked!   
Duo *blink, blink*: Where are we?   
Midori: In my class, of course.   
Duo: And why?   
Midori: Coz I felt like torturing you guys.   
Heero: Get us back to where we were or else - *pulls out gun from spandex space*   
Midori *types the crap below on computer*: You can't win. After all, I _am_ the authoress… 

_And in this "special" classroom, all weapons will magically disappear. For example, Heero's guns and explosives and flamethrower and rifle and self-destruction bomb and daggers will disappear right now. Yes, and Heero will sit quietly at his desk. Oh, I nearly forgot, Wufei's katana will disappear 1..2..3..now_

Wufei: Hey! My sword!! How can I uphold justice without my precious sword? *tries to strangle   
Midori in his hissy fit*   
Midori *cough, gag*: Ack! *types some more crap:* 

_And in this little classroom, people (yes, anime people included) cannot use violence…_

Wufei *loses hold on his victim*: INJUSTICE!! *goes into another hissy fit and rants on about   
injustice and the worthlessness of the authoress*   
Quatre: I thought I was your favourite pilot!! Why would you want to torture me? *gives the   
puppy-dog look*   
Midori: Aww. Sorry, but I have to torture all of you… but I won't be too mean… *crosses fingers*   
Duo: Why do you _have_ to torture all of us?   
Midori: Because…because…*shudder* of this unbearable *eyes dilate and turns red* BOREDOM!!   
*reverts to normal* Anyways… 

_One day, five new students from I donno where came to Ms. Commisso's class as "exchange students" *ahem*midori and*ahem*ekaurii*'s victims*ahem*. They were introduced as (You know their names). Midori and Ekaurii were chosen to be their guide._

Quatre *points at an innocent looking girl scribbling furiously in a green notebook*: I've seen her somewhere before…   
Midori: She's gonna help me guide you guys around here. Hey Trowa, you need a line, say this   
*hands him a piece of paper*   
Trowa *looks at paper and reads it expressionlessly*: oh no. it is Ekaurii. The girl who put us in the swimsuit competition. …   
Quatre: Ahhhhh *goes into insane mode* **You will regret that day you put us in those swimsuits!! Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh,** *goes to strangle Ekaurii but gets whacked by Midori*   
Wufei: *stops his lecture on justice and walks towards Ekaurii* So this is the DISHOURABLE   
ONNA!!! Chang Wufei will teach her a lesson! *gets a chair and tries to hit Ekaurii but instead get punched out by her*   
Ekaurii: *turns around, eyes glinting dangerously* Yeah! They're all here!! Time for torture!!   
Duo: Wow, she punched Wu-man out cold…   
Heero: *sitting at his desk* Can I move now?   
Midori: No. It's time for the next lesson. You guys get into your seat too. 

_The five boys were seated in the same group as Ekaurii and Midori. And _Stop

Midori: Hey Ekaurii! What'd you do that for?   
Ekaurii: Shouldn't we introduce them to our classmates first?   
Midori: You do it. *mutters something about Ekaurii's stupid green pen*   
Ekaurii: *points to the group near the door* Over there is where all of our friends are – see, Marta, Meg, Anty, Nadene,Orangel, and Lisa.   
Midori: Rainbow colours...yay...all cos they're my friends   
Lisa: *in tone of deepest loathing* Hey, are they from that queer anime show?   
Anty: Gundam Wing or some queer name like that?   
Midori: Yes, they do happen to be…   
Lisa and Anty: Hmph! *walk away*   
Wufei: Unjust onnas   
Duo: Our show isn't queer!   
Heero: *whispers in Duo's ear*   
Duo: Never mind, heh heh heh…   
Quatre: *shaking* Is..is…that…a head…hanging there…in the front of your class…?   
Midori: Yes. It's a doll's head.   
Trowa: ?   
Ekaurii: Don't ask. Anyway, in the back of the room are the people of the "other" cliques –Michael, Daryl, Doups and Marc Heller.   
Duo: Heller? Is he from Hell too?   
Trowa:… translation: what's that supposed to mean?>   
Duo: It's a pun, a joke! Get it? Hell-er? Well, aren't you gonna laugh?   
Heero: Hn   
Quatre *forced laughter*: Heh, heh, heh…   
Wufei: That "joke" of yours, kisama, is not worthy to be laughed at   
Trowa: Sadly, I agree.   
Duo: *pouts*   
Ekaurii: Anyways, that group over by the window is also of the other clique – Christina, Debbie, and Sarah. Those boys *shudder* behind us are Devon, Shawn, Chris, and Jeremy.   
Heero: Are you against boys?   
Ekaurii: No. I did not shudder by my own free will. After all, Midori's the one that's typing this.   
Midori: Jeez, I was just kidding. And anyways I made her shudder at the name of Devon the   
computer freak, not at the word "boys".   
Heero *raises eyebrows*: Computer freak?   
Midori: Yes. See? He's just gone to that IMac to play A Bug's Life or Antz or whatever that crap is.   
Heero *runs to the IMac and sits watching Devon play with the computer*   
Midori *blinking out hentai thoughts from mind*   
Ekaurii: Hentai!! I can see it in your eyes!!   
Midori *blinks rapidly*: No, now shut up.   
Quatre: What's so hentai?   
Ekaurii: oh, I think someone (possibly Doups, the guy beside me) once asked Devon how he can screw the computer and Devon said "Well, there's the floppy drive…".   
Wufei: *nosebleeds* What kind of a man is that?   
Ekaurii: Oh I nearly missed his gay friend. Sitting right beside Midori there is Gillis.   
Midori *magically uses her authoress power to switch seats* Not any more.   
Quatre: What are those toy soldiers that Gillis and his friends are playing with?   
Ekaurii: (crappy sound effects) WARHAMMER!!   
Wufei: *perks up* Warhammer? I'm the champion of Warhammer! I WILL DEFEAT THOSE WEAKLINGS AND SHOW THEM HOW WORTHLESS THEY ARE!!   
MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA *runs to join Gillis and the other gayasses*   
Everybody: *sweatdrop* Wufei…Warhammer…?   
Duo: And who's that fat lady behind the desk? Your teacher?   
Ekaurii: Luckily, no. That's a supply teacher. We've had her before.   
Midori: We call her the 'Shut-up-Sit-Down Lady'   
Quatre: That's mean! Why do you call her that?   
Ekaurii: Cos she won't tell us her real name. We can't ask, either.   
Quatre: I'll go ask.   
Midori: Fine, but we warned you…   
Quatre: *walks up the teacher's desk* Excuse me, but can I please have your name?   
Shut-Up-Sit-Down Lady: No. Shut up and sit down.   
Quatre: *looks hurt*   
Midori: We warned you…   
Heero: *returns from the IMac* Hn. He wouldn't let me have a turn.   
Midori: Well he is the official computer hogger in our class.   
Heero: Is that a laptop I see over there?   
Ekaurii: Yeah, it's Deb's laptop.   
Duo: She looks dark and gothic-ish…   
Heero: *runs over to Debbie*   
Devon: Nooo! _Heee~~ro!_   
Ekaurii: *sweatdrops* That sounded amazingly like Peacecrap…   
Everybody: *shudders*   
Wufei: Now, if I roll a six, my front line can advance, and I will crush the weakling's army.   
Duo: Do you have any clue what you're talking about?   
Wufei: Of course I do. Now be quiet. I must roll a six… *rolls dice*   
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! INJUSTICE! A one!   
Gillis: Then I'll just roll the dice… excellent, a four. *moves the little Warhammer men around*   
Wufei: Injustice! His Super Defensive Shnitzel Troops wiped out my Gunner Grappling Hook Grape Troops. He beat me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Duo: Ha! Wufei lost.   
Wufei: And to a weak onna man, too. I am not worthy to fight *tries to fall on his katana, but   
remembers that weapons are outlawed in our classroom* Kuso.   
Quatre: Don't worry, Wufei. You will defeat him eventually. My spaceheart knows.   
Duo: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight   
Wufei: I lost a fight to someone weaker than me. I am weak. I have no right to fight.   
Duo: Whoa, Wuffy, it was just a game of Warhammer.   
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do not call me Wuffy!   
Duo: Geez, chill, Wu-man.   
Wufei: WU-MAN! You must pay *chases Duo around the class room*   
Shut-Up-Sit-Down-Lady: Shut up and sit down!   
Wufei and Duo: *deathglareX80* grumble, grumble *sit down*   
Ekaurii: What was all that about?   
Wufei: I lost a battle to a man weaker than me. I have no right to fight.   
Duo: He lost the Warhammer game to Gillis.   
Midori: Ohhhhhhhhh   
Quatre: *watching Warhammer games intently* So all you have to do is roll the dice and move the men, right?   
Chris: Ya   
Quatre: *eyes light up* Can I try?   
Duo: Uh oh.   
Gillis: Sure.   
Quatre: *starts playng* Die little Warhammer men, die!   
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Midori: Be afraid, be very afraid   
(10 minutes later)   
Quatre: Anyone else want to play?   
Gillis: You already won all our Warhammer men.   
Quatre: Oh. Well, you can have em back now *pushes HUGE pile of Warhammer men towards Chris and Gillis*   
Chris and Gillis: *pounce on the Warhammer figures*   
Quatre: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight *claps hand to mouth* Was that evil sarcasm? From me?   
Midori: Yay! Go Quatre!   
Wufei: Hey, where's Trowa and Heero?   
Duo: Ya, they haven't said anything in a while   
Ekaurii: Then again, for Trowa, that's nothing new.   
Midori: Still, they must have wandered off.   
Duo: Let's go look for them! *bounces off enthusiastically*   
Ekaurii: Oy   
Wufei: Baka…   
Quatre: Let's go help him   
Wufei: No! Let that braided baka look for them himself.   
Quatre: Fine. *goes to look for Trowa*   
Midori: Uh, I found Trowa.   
Quatre: Goody! Where?   
Midori: There *points*   
Trowa: …… *locked in staring contest with Marta, our own '_silent one_'*   
Marta: ……   
Trowa: ……   
Marta: ……   
Trowa: ……   
Marta: ……   
Trowa: ……   
Marta: ……   
Trowa: ……   
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*   
Duo: The silence is oppressive.   
Midori: Let's keep looking for Heero. These two will be occupied for a while.   
Quatre: Good idea.   
(after half an hour of searching)   
Duo: Argh! Where could he be?   
Debbie: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!   
Christina: What?   
Debbie: My laptop's gone!   
G-boys (sans Heero), Midori, and Ekaurii: HEERO! *follow the sound of typing to the storeroom*   
Heero: *hunched in a corner, typing madly*   
Duo: Aha! We found you!   
Heero: Hn. Baka. *keeps typing*   
Quatre: You made Debbie worried! *swipes laptop*   
Heero: *eyes go zero-y* ……   
Quatre: *runs away as fast as humanly possible*   
Heero: *chases Quatre as fast as humanly possible*   
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*   
Debbie: Thanks for my laptop back, Blondie!   
Quatre: You're welcome. *sees Heero* Uh, gotta go.   
Ekaurii: No, Heero. This plotline is going nowhere.   
Heero: Hn.   
Heller: Hey, check out pig-tail boy.   
Wufei: Pig-tail boy? INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!   
Michael: Looks like he could be Midori's cousin.   
Midori and Wufei: **INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**   
Ekaurii: -_-()   
Duo: Hey! Long hair is nothing to be ashamed off.   
Heller: *smirk* fine, braid boy.   
Duo: *does the big-head thing* WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!   
Heller: Uh, nothing, it looks cool….   
Liane: Awwwww, he looks so cute!   
Alyson: You're right….   
Duo: *blush*   
Michael: Hey, braid-boy, come sit over here.   
Duo: Sure. And my name is Duo. I may run, I may hide, but I'll never tell a lie, that's Duo Maxwell.   
Ekaurii: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight   
(bell rings)   
Midori: Finally! Freedom!   
Quatre: School's over.   
Ekaurii: Unfourtunately, no. That's only first recess.   
Duo: How many recesses are there?   
Midori: Three   
G-boys: *facefault*   
Authors: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight   
Ekaurii: Okay, you have two choices. Go outside and freeze with Midori -   
Midori: Playing cards   
Ekaurii: *deathglare* OR you can come to the library with me.   
Duo: Library   
Heero: Hn.   
Wufei: Cards are weak!   
Quatre: I'll go to the library   
Trowa: ……   
Quatre: So will he.   
Midori: *all dramatic* Fine, don't go with me.   
Ekaurii: Awwwww, only for fifteen minutes. Then you can have them back in your clutches.   
Midori: Excellent…….   
Trowa: Be afraid, be very afraid.   
Orangel: Hey! C'mon Ekaurii.   
Quatre: Where's she going?   
Ekaurii: To the library with us.   
Heero: Hn.   
Orangel: Heero! *glomps Heero*   
Heero: …urk…smeg…   
Cherry Blossom: **SMEG!**   
Everyone: *sweatdrop*   
Cherry Blossom: What?   
Midori: Uhhhhh, you aren't in this fic.   
Cherry Blossom: Smeg *poofs out*   
Orangel: *unglomps Heero* 'K, let's go!   
Duo: She is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too chipper.   
Ekaurii: I agree   
Orangel: Library! Now!   
G-boys: Yes, ma'am!   
(down in the library)   
Orangel: OK, we have stuff to do, putting books away-   
Quatre: I'll do that!   
Trowa: …… translation: Me, too>   
Orangel: Sorting catalogues…   
Duo: I'll do that   
Orangel: Checking CD-ROMs…   
Heero: Does that involve computers?   
Ekaurii: Ya   
Heero: Mission accepted.   
Ekaurii: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight   
Orangel: But what about Justice Boy over here?   
Wufei: INJUSTICE! I will not be insulted by a weak onna!   
Orangel: *does the big-head thing* WHAT WAS THAT??????????????????   
Wufei: Nothing…   
Orangel: Good.   
Wufei: I will help Heero.   
(G-boys go off and do their jobs, with Ekaurii and Orangel 'supervising')   
Heero: And just add the finishing touches here…   
Ekaurii: Heero! You're supposed to be check to see if Geometer's Sketchpad works, not designing   
another Gundam on it.   
Heero: Hn.   
Ekaurii: *grabs the GS CD-ROM*   
Heero: *eyes go zero-y*   
Ekaurii: *makes a fist*   
Heero: *eyes quickly go un-zero-y*   
Ekaurii: Better…   
(15 minutes later. Bell rings)   
Duo: Shinigami is back from hell!!   
Midori: Yay! More torture!!   
Orangel: I have a little request…   
Ekaurii: What?   
Orangel: Well, I'd like to torture Trieze.   
Midori: Sure. *time vortex thingie opens and Trieze gets dumped unceremoniously on the ground*   
Trieze: Itai! *gets up and dusts himself off* Ladies, where am I?   
Ekaurii: In our classroom.   
Trieze: And why?   
Midori: Cos Orangel wants to torture you.   
Trieze: My, my, she resembles Saint Une!   
Orangel: *punches him in the face*   
Trieze: Maybe not…   
Wufei: Way to go, onna!   
Orangel: You know, Trieze, your uniform really sucks…   
Trieze: I think my uniform is perfectly fine!   
Orangel: I'll make it worse! *chasesTriezearoundwithhermetallicandmilkypens*   
Quatre: Wow, she's vicious…   
Orangel: *sprays Ms. Cina's evil-smelling perfume on Trieze* Your roses suck too!!   
Trieze: O my beautiful rose scent has been fouled! ;_; *thud*   
Trowa: … translation: I've never seen Trieze faint before…>   
Orangel: *evil smirk* Excellent… *drags Trieze back to her class for further torture*   
Everyone: *blank stares*   
Heero: That was…pointless   
Wufei: That onna is anything BUT weak.   
Midori: OMG, was that a NON-chauvinist sentence?   
Ekaurii: Out of Wufei's mouth?   
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 I will not be insulted by two weak onnas!   
Ekaurii: *punches Wufei out…again*   
Wufei: X_X   
Duo: Soooooooooooooooooooo……. now what do we do?   
Heller, Mike, Doups: Hey Duo, wanna hang out with us?   
Duo: Sure. *goes off to the evil group*   
Wufei: What do we do now?   
Quatre: This place is so boring.   
Ekaurii: Wanna listen to speeches?   
Quatre: Speeches are sooo boring.   
Wufei: Injustice! I don't want to listen to speeches!   
Trowa: Something tells me we don't have a choice.   
Midori: I don't feel like typing up speeches right now.   
Ekaurii: *leaves the room*   
Trowa: ? translation: why'd she leave?>   
Midori: Cos I'm in control right now and I say we all go look inside her green notebook!   
Quatre: But that's mean!   
Midori: So? *rummages through Ekaurii's desk and takes out the green notebook* 

**Will Ekaurii find out about her green notebook in time? Will Trieze survive Orangel's class? Will this school day ever end? Will the G-boys survive their visit to Midori and Ekaurii's school? Will the school survive the visit of the G-boys? Find out next time on –**

Ekaurii: Wait, we didn't think up a good name for this yet.   
Midori: Hey! Where'd he come from?   
Ekaurii: I hired him for the ending.   
Midori: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! You wasted our money getting an announcer   
Ekaurii: You think I'm actually paying him?   
Midori: -_-()   



End file.
